


Bulge

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [241]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff





	Bulge

Jared was hard. More than hard after the photoshoot. He had disappeared off quickly, kneading his cock, wanting to jerk off somewhere before he and Jensen had to leave.

Jared found a closet and went inside it, turning on the light, and shutting the door. He leaned against the wall and pulled his cock free from his pants.

He groaned softly as he wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking off. He thought about how Jensen had looked during the photoshoot.  _Fuck_ , he dressed well. Jared thought about what it would be light to have that body pressed under his.

Thought about how it would feel to fuck into that body.

“Jensen…” He whispered under his breath. “Jensen….fuck…”

His free hand clawed at the wall and he grunted and moaned softly as he jerked himself off to the image of Jensen in his head.

Suddenly the door opened, and Jared froze, eyes growing as he watched Jensen walk in and shut the door, looking down at Jared’s cock, before up at Jared.

“Jesus, Jar…didn’t realize that you were that hard.” Jensen grinned, moving over, before sinking to his knees. “Or that big. I wonder if I can fit all of you down my throat.”

Jensen moved Jared’s hand away and took Jared’s cockhead in his mouth, before winking up at Jared and sucking him down.


End file.
